Automobile speakers provide music and other entertainment audio to occupants of a vehicle. The same speakers can be wired to provide telephony audio to the driver engaged in a telephone conversation. During the conversation, the entertainment audio is superseded by telephony audio to accommodate the telephone conversation. Consequently, the passengers listening experience is interrupted in deference to the telephone call. Moreover, the private conversation of the driver is broadcast to all of the passengers in the vehicle.